john_the_gamerfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniluny Snickerbottom
Description (Neo) Tara's old master.Chapter 144 "John Knows Juniluny Is Coming" (Neo) A 35-year-old halfling bound to Earth as a native by dark magic. She is a Practicus of the Cabal with talents for destruction and stealth, though she also enjoys a strong background in Qliphoth magic in general She has fed on many souls, gem-bound and otherwise, to keep her practice sharp; she has owned dozens of slaves in her time, though she happens to be fresh out of late due to her appetites. Her driving motive now is to find a powerful slave that will allow her to experiment and drink for years while honing the poor fool into a useful apprentice. Latest Observe Juniluny Snickerbottom Level 22 Qliphoth Qabalist HP: 1,030/1,030 MP: 1,261/1,261 Stats: Str 16 Agi 16 End 30 Int 49 Wis 18 Cha 42 Lib 20 Status Effects: Cloak of Merlin, Change Face (Juni Snick), Umbral Skin Qualities: Earthbound, Halfling, Qliphoth of Hod, Quest Target, Shadow Soul (178/220) R/S: +19 Cloak of Merlin: Cast with a level of 43; can only affect entities of that level or lower. Cloak of Merlin does not alter the user's appearance or the appearance of the user's actions, but instead convinces every affected entity that detects her or her actions that both are perfectly normal, acceptable and do not require query, intervention, or reporting unless the user says they do. The spell is active until the next sundown or sunrise. When Cloak of Merlin ends, so does its effect on the memories it influenced. Change Face: Changes the appearance of the user to someone extremely similar, with no applicability to clothing. Lasts until the caster turns it off. Umbral Skin: The caster's flesh transfers all damage it suffers into the Umbra, a conscious Kingdom of darkness and pain that takes the suffering as tribute. This spell was cast with a level of 60, so the caster enjoys 6,000 points of absolute damage absorption until the next sundown or sunrise. If the limit is reached before then, however, the Umbra takes 60 soul points from the subject. Earthbound: This Abyssal creature has been permanently bound to Earth, rendering it a second natural home and allowing manifestation without a mage’s energy. Halfling: A human-goblin hybrid race that erred towards forming diminutive humans (as opposed to their cousins, the hobgoblins). They acquired their good nature, humor, and power over mana from the humans. They acquired their love of pranks, their engineering talent, and their appetites for food and sex from the goblins. Qliphoth of Hod: The shell of the eighth sephira of the Tree of Life; marks the unknowing servants of Adramelech. This sphere of learning is a dedication to the self for the purpose of dominating the exterior world. Adherents strongly rebuff charity or defeat and are debilitated by either. Shadow Soul (178/220): This creature's soul has been marked and twisted for the purpose of being both consumable and replenishable where most souls can only achieve one such state naturally. The Qliphoth magic worked through the soul has left it tainted, reducing it to its present shadow state. Reference Category:Characters (Neo) Category:Companions (Neo)